Welcome to my Life
by prisciletti
Summary: Kurt goes to Diane's apartment to pick her up for dinner and ends up learning about her past. Set after 4x19. McHart
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:** _We don't know much about Diane's past, so I came up with this idea. And It turned out to be a multi-chapter! This takes place a few days after she proposed to Kurt._

* * *

Kurt had never been in her apartment before. They have known each other for four years, with their on and off relationship and during this time, they have always managed to meet either at his farm or at the hotels he was staying. Sure he knew where she lived, he had even picked her up once or twice.

On that day specifically, he had promised her to be there at eight sharp. This was after all their first official dinner as an engaged couple and he was obviously thinking about it the whole day. After two long tiring depositions in court, he had to go to the farm and make a few tests with the allegedly defective gun again. Their dinner was the only thing he was looking forward to. When he spoke to her earlier that morning, just to confirm the time and the place, he pointed it out more than once that this was a very special dinner, so she couldn't and wouldn't have any excuses to be late or worst, to cancel their date.

He loved to see her all dressed up. He had never mentioned it to her, but he knew she knew it. She could read him like a book, if her funny side smile after seeing him was any indication of it. And he didn't care a bit. He couldn't believe his luck, how she had fallen for a guy like him was beyond his imagination. She walked, dressed, talked, held herself like a queen. He was just a simple guy from the country, as she once mentioned herself.

That was how he found himself in front of the door of her apartment for the first time. He rang the bell once and immediately heard a dog barking. He chuckled when he remember the first time she told him about Justice. What a great name for her dog.

"Come on in, I'm almost finished," he heard her shouting, after the door opened. She run upstairs before he had a glimpse of her.

"Make yourself at home. And by the way, this is Justice". She shouted once again, which made him smile.

"Hey, you are already two minutes late," he shouted back at her, because he just couldn't resist teasing her.

It was then that he noticed her white terrier seated, staring at him, wagging its tail. He chuckled when she started pawing at his legs and crouched down. She was sure enjoying all the petting he was doing behind her ear.

Diane's apartment was definitely made for her. Very elegant and feminine - the tables, chairs, pillows, the carpets, the lighting and the pairings on the wall. There were also flowers and plants everywhere. He saw a kitchen in the far back, and the stairs, where he guessed was the way to the bedrooms. Everything around him had her touch.

Behind him, he saw shelves full of books. He knew she was an avid reader and was curious about her collection. There were classic novels, history books, romances even. But mostly were historical books and biographies - Churchill, Truman, Kennedy, Roosevelt (Teddy and Franklin), Gandhi, Lincoln, all stories figures, all great leaders. And, of course, there were the women's bios as well: Margaret Thatcher, Eleanor Roosevelt, Hillary Clinton, Queen Elizabeth I, Gloria Steinem and, of course, Sarah Palin. His gift was there for everybody to see. He chuckled, making a mental note to tease her about it later.

Many portraits decorated the top of her piano. The gallery was quite big. All pictures had beautiful frames, each one chosen carefully he was sure, just like everything else in her apartment.

He saw a black and white picture of a little girl, probably at the age of 3 or 4 with a boy on her side slightly older than the girl, both smiling broadly. They were dressed for a special occasion, probably a birthday, since both were wearing special hats. There was a picture of the same boy and girl with two adults. He guessed they were their parents. The man was carrying the little girl and kissing her cheek, while the woman was holding the boy's hand. The parents looked very proud of their children. The little girl was obviously Diane, he could recognize that smile anywhere. The only thing Kurt didn't know was that she obviously had a brother.

There was a photograph with Diane and her father on the day of her graduation. She was holding a diploma and her father again was kissing her cheek. It sees she was her daddy's girl.

He picked up to take a closer look on a recent picture of Diane and an old lady, who had the same wicked smile on the corner of the mouth and the same blue eyes. She didn't look like her mother though. He wondered who she was.

There were pictures of her with her classmates, all throwing their hats up in the air, a recent picture of her and a couple smiling at the picture, making V signs with their fingers, in what he guessed was an event for the Democratic Party. Another portrait had Diane with 5 other girls, in their teenage years, all dressed up for a party. There were pictures of her with her brother, her mother and father in various times, all smiling broadly. A copy of her picture with Hillary, the one she kept very proudly at her office, was also in display.

There were also a few pictures with Will, at work and in various events. There were others with the Lockhart/Gardner staff and even one with Stern that looked like at least 10 years old. The best one had Diane holding a mic with Alicia and Eli, reading what obviously looked like the lyrics of a song. All wearing Santa's hat. That one made him chuckle.

On the far back corner, there was one picture in particular called his attention. In a specially decorated silver frame, Diane on her early twenties was arm in arm with some handsome tall blond guy, who looked like a Hollywood star.

He picked it up to take a further look. Both were dressed up - he was in a black suit and she was wearing a beautiful navy blue dress, a pearl necklace and earrings. Her hair had a white ribbon on it, holding it back. The blond guy had his other hand on her arm and was smiling back at her. They looked like a very elegant and handsome couple.

 _Who was that guy?_ He was aware that she had love affairs before him, that she probably had loved other men before as much as she loved him. But seeing that look so openly on her face, the one he knew it so well, was unnerving.

For the first time since he had entered Diane's apartment he felt out of place. He also felt something cold running down his spine. He was afraid to even wonder about the possibilities.

 _What the hell am I doing?_ Kurt thought. He had no right to snoop around her things, invading her privacy that way. He shook his head dismissively and put the picture back on its place, carefully. That thing felt like fire, burning his fingers.

Kurt took a moment to see those portraits again, his fiancée's life right in front of him. He told himself to avoid looking at the one on the far back corner, but it seemed that his eyes had a mind of their own. It had somehow taken away the peace he had found since Diane had agreed to marry him. He sighed, nervously running a hand through his hair. It was ridiculous of him to feel jealous for someone who seemed to have a thing with her, probably 30/40 years ago. He had lost her so many times, he was still afraid of losing her again.

He was so taken away with all those images that he didn't hear her approaching him. He almost jumped when he felt a hand on his right shoulder.

* * *

 **PS:** _Reviews are welcome!_


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE:** _Sorry, I forgot to mention: this will be updated every Friday. Enjoy :)_

* * *

When Diane suggested Kurt to pick her up in her apartment, she had a plan. She was looking forward to seeing his reaction to the new dress she'd bought for their first engagement dinner. A beautiful burgundy dress that fitted her body like a glove. She pictured herself coming down of the stairs while he would be speechless, his mouth opening slightly, just like a kid who did not know what had hit him.

What she really wanted was for him to get to know her completely. The man she was going to marry, spend the rest of her life with, had never once visited her apartment. Even the thought of it seemed absurd by now. They had briefly talked about how exactly their life would work and living in Chicago, at her apartment, seemed to be the best and most practical option. Weekends in the farm also seemed a certainty and any other possibility was unnegotiable for him.

Having Kurt back in her life was both scary and exciting, and it seemed that he was there to stay. She had carefully planned every step she took in her life, always taking control of everything surrounding her. But every time something went out of her control, it caused her pain. Perhaps that was why she didn't want to fall for him.

She kept telling herself it was only a crazy sexual attraction, a crush, a fling, and nothing else. The running away from each other, the words that were not said, the promises that they did not keep. She was afraid to commit to something she hadn't planned and end up suffering. Until she understood that the happiness she had been waiting for her whole life was there, right in front of her. She decided she was through with waiting.

While she was going down the stairs, she saw Kurt putting down one of the pictures of her piano's gallery. He was completely unaware of the footsteps and looked like he was in a world of his own. She had a quick glimpse of the portrait he was holding and could only imagine what was going through his head.

She could see how worried he was. The time she had spent with him, those beautiful, brief and happy times she had valued so much during the course of 4 years together, she had never seen that look on his face. She immediately felt a pain on her stomach. She was deeply in love with him and had probably falling for him the whole time, even if she only had admitted that to herself recently. But it certainly felt a bit scary to think how they were connected, how his mood, his happiness could affect her so much.

Diane knew it was time to put an end to his suffering and approached carefully. She saw how tense and surprised he was when he almost jumped when she laid a hand on his shoulder. His mind was probably running all kinds of scenarios with so much information in front of his eyes. The last thing she wanted was to see him disturbed.

A smile spread across his face as soon as he noticed her, looking a little lost in her eyes. If he knew how disarming that was, she would be in serious trouble.

It was not exactly as she had planned, but Diane was obviously enjoying his reaction after seeing her for the first time that night. She got one thing right: his jaw had dropped as he stared at her. It was then that she noticed that he had also dressed up for the special occasion.

She looked him up and down for some time, sizing him up, "You look handsome," and by God, did he looked handsome. He was wearing a gray, almost dark silver suit, with a blue, silver and white striped tie. She saw the corner of his mouth go up a bit, that crazy sexy smile he had only for her. She leaned over and kissed him sweetly, as she felt his right arm on her waist, bringing her closer to him.

Turning back to the photographs, it was time for Kurt to get to know them - all of them - her family, her friends, and everybody that was part of her life. That obviously included the tall blond guy, the one who seemed to make Kurt tense up like she had never seen before.

"I believe they need a proper introduction". Diane whispered, looking at the pictures in front of her.

* * *

 **PS:** _Reviews are welcome!_


	3. Chapter 3

For a brief and special moment, Kurt seemed to forget everything that was going through his mind. It went completely blank when he turned his head to her and saw how beautiful she looked that night. For the thousandth time since they have agreed to get married, he thanked the universe again for bringing her back to him. The amazing woman who was standing in front of him was going to be his future wife, he could not believe his luck.

God, she looked beautiful tonight. He had never seen that dress before. Burgundy was definitely his favorite color now. He knew she had chosen that dress in particular especially for the occasion and her main evil plan was probably to have him distracted. She loved to distract him.

"You look stunning, by the way," he whispered to her ear, moving closer to kiss her neck. She not only looked good but also smelled good. One more thing to add to his list: she smelled like a queen too. He was sure queens had to smell like that. Well, they should at least.

"Sorry for the waiting," she said looking deep in his eyes and was not disappointed to see the desire shining back at him.

"Nah, it was worth it," he gave her a lopsided smile but it didn't last long. He turned back to the pictures that had him distracted earlier that night. It was time to let him in her life completely.

"We are getting married in less than 5 weeks, I believe it's time for you to know me better," she said, while picking up the first portrait. "This is me, on my fifth birthday. This is probably one of my first memories. My parents gave me a french porcelain doll. I loved it so much that I just kept it on the top of my bed and never played with it. I was afraid it could get damaged." Kurt noticed her face illuminating with the memory. He could have bet she had an amazing childhood.

"This boy here is my older brother Daniel. I loved him more than life itself," her smile didn't fade, but her voice almost broke on those last words.

"He was 3 years older than me and protected me from everything. He was a great company, the best friend I have ever had. I have never understood those brothers and sisters that didn't get along, all those tales about fighting all the time. That have never happened between us. Not once," she said, holding the frame. She caressed the boy's face using her fingers remembering all the good times they have spent together. Kurt knew that it was very painful for her to share those secrets with him and he cherished every minute of it.

"Danny was a brilliant cardiologist. He lived in New York, but we spoke almost every day, over the phone. He met his wife Jenna while studying at University of Chicago. She's a surgeon. They had two daughters, Anne and Julie, wonderful girls." Diane pointed to a smaller picture, which he hadn't noticed before, of Danny and his family.

"He died at the age of 47. Brain cancer. It killed him in 3 months. He started to forget things: his wife's and girl's names, where he lived, who he was…He did so many exams, but it was hopeless since the beginning." She shook her head in disbelief.

"It was painful to see such a brilliant man go down like that. We were all in shock. My mom was never the same afterwards and I would be lying if I said it didn't change my life either." She layed the frame down and turned to him. She tried to smile but it never reached her eyes.

"I believe my relation with Will was very similar of what I had with Danny. I met Will only a few months after I lost him. He pretty much replaced my brother's spot in my life. He kept me going: I had a good friend, someone I could count on since the beginning. It could have been worse for me, you know. Danny's death could have affected me more than I want to admit. I've mentioned Danny to Will a few times, told him stories... I think Will liked the idea of being my replacement brother. Although, I know I would never have those fights with Danny," she laughed for the first time that night. She put the picture down and reached for the one with her parents.

"My mom and dad, Helen and Frank Lockhart. They loved each other dearly, for all those 42 years that they have been married. I've never told them or anyone else but I have always dreamed of having a marriage like they had." And it was probably why she had never settled with anybody before.

"You look a lot like your mother," Kurt could see clearly now where Diane had inherited her elegance and looks. She was a blond, beautiful, very charming woman, although not as tall as her daughter.

"Yeah, that's what dad used to say 'You have your mother's looks and elegance Dee, but you have the Lockhart's smile. And laughter!'" She smiled once again at the memory.

"Dee? I like that" He smirked back at her.

Diane ignored his comment and continued, "My mom was a housewife. She was the most elegant woman I've ever met. And the most stubborn too. She wanted me to become a nurse, get married and have three kids," Diane shared a small laugh with him.

"She dreamed to be a nurse herself, but never finished university. She gave up her dream to get married. She saw herself in me and wanted me to fulfill her dreams I guess." She looked at the portrait, her face more serious "It was disappointing for her to hear that I have decided to follow my dad's footsteps and become a lawyer."

It was probably very difficult for her to share those memories. As the private person she was, he was sure not many people knew about those stories. And there she was, opening her heart to him. At that moment, he loved her even more, if that was possible.

"My father was just amazing. He was the very serious legislator, respected professor, brilliant lawyer at work, but could behave like a 10-year-old kid at home or with his friends. He made me laugh like nobody I've ever met. I loved him so much. He was..." her voice trailed off, probably remembering what she had learned earlier that week. She was devastated when she heard about her father's betrayal at his best friend.

Kurt put a hand on her small of her back, encouraging her silently to move on. "I will never forget how proud he looked the day I graduated. By that time, he wanted me to become a Senator" she raised her eyes at him, sharing a smile.

"You know, my dad would have loved you." Diane looked at him sweetly, her eyes sparkling.

"Of course not, he would have hated me," he narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, "I am probably the opposite of what he planned to have as a son-in-law".

Hearing Kurt's chuckle, she added, "No, really, I'm sure he would," her smile grew at the thought. "Don't get me wrong, he would be shocked at first to learn that I was dating a gun lover, secessionist Republican," Diane laughed out loud and continued, "But he liked silent thoughtful people too." she added mockingly. "He once told me that my mother was very mysterious when he first met her. On their first date, he did all the talking while she just smiled back at him and made a few comments here and there." She settled the picture down and rearranged the other two on the sides, in order to make more space for that frame in particular.

"Sounds just like a story I know," he added, kissing her cheek. Their first date would always be unforgettable to him. She looked so beautiful that night that he could have spent hours just admiring her. Hearing her thoughts fascinated him.

"Ah, this one here..." she picked up the photo of herself and an old lady, "Is aunt Angie," she turned to him to see his reaction, "or should I say Angela Lockhart Petersen Williams Fisher Winfield" she said, staring at the frame.

He was right after all: they had the same wicked smile.

"Aunt Angie is my dad's younger sister. My crazy, adorable aunt. She is my closest relative, you know. She was my role model while I was growing up." Kurt could see how proud she was "She never had kids, though. She took Danny and me everywhere: to the best parties, best restaurants, best museums, best plays, best concerts... She traveled with us and showed us the world. My first trip to Europe was with her. She is very smart too, a lawyer. Yale. But she never practiced the law. She also became a housewife, like my mother. Her first marriage didn't last though, only two years. He was a jerk, a gambler. She married three other times and the last one lasted longer, twenty five years, until his death. 'Andrew was a saint' she said to me a few times," Diane finished the thought and laughed again. She was coming back to her normal playful mood.

"She will be 86 next month, still leaves in New York, in a penthouse on the Upper East Side and is dying to meet you." Diane added quickly and that made Kurt hold his breath for a few seconds. After hearing her laughter over his reaction, he relaxed a bit.

"I did tell her everything about you. But don't worry, she doesn't hold against you the fact that you are a Republican. She herself was married to a right wing nutcase," she added, laughing at her own comment, "Husband number 4, Andrew, the saint. She already loves you and is very happy for us," she smiled sweetly at him "She just didn't understand the part that it took me four years to come to my senses and propose".

"Yep, why it took you so long we will never know." Kurt teased her back and received a light smack on the forearm for his comment.

Diane showed him the other pictures he had seen only a few minutes before. She pointed him the one with her best friends in high school and was happy to hear that she was still in close contact with two of them. Another one with her colleagues and friends at university, most of them important businessmen and women, lawyers, judges and politicians.

She pointed to a photo of her and Justice, when she was just a small puppy "Aunt Angie gave her to me as a birthday gift. She says women need someone to talk to all the time and dogs can be great listeners".

He looked again at the frame on the back corner. As if reading his mind, she gazed to the same picture "I need to tell you something about me, about my past. I want you to listen carefully. I think I should have told you about him before but I…"

She was searching for the right words. Diane Lockhart was never lost of words. He felt a cold shiver running down his spine. Closing her eyes slowly and opening them again, he saw a determined look on her face. She was ready.

She picked up the frame he had been staring earlier that night. Turning to him, she said "And this is Paul."

* * *

 **PS:** _Reviews are welcome!_


	4. Chapter 4

Casting a sideway glance at Kurt, Diane said nothing for a while. She needed to tell him the story, but didn't know where to begin. It was not going to be easy - it was a bittersweet memory, with no happy ending.

The sad look his eyes were showing now was the same one she first saw when coming down from the stairs. She searched for his hand and held it firmly, giving them strength.

She lower her gaze again to the photograph and continued, "As I mentioned before, me and Danny were inseparable. My friends were his friends and his were mine. While in medical school, Danny befriended not only his future wife but also his roommate, a guy from Connecticut called Paul Arthur Montgomery." She looked at Kurt again "His father was a very famous cardiologist and Danny idolized him. Danny and Paul became best buddies".

"I met him when I was a third year at law school. He and Danny were seniors at medical School. My first impression of him…" She stopped, shaking her head. She chuckled at the memory "I thought he was an idiot." Diane laughed a full throaty honest laugh "A very handsome one, but an idiot. He looked so full of himself, always using big words, wearing expensive suits."

She stared back at the photograph, noticing how young and naive the couple was. "I started to get to know him better and in the beginning I actually felt pity for him. Paul was a very lonely person. He was an only son and suffered a lot of pressure from his parents to be the perfect in everything, especially from his father."

She smiled sadly at the memory "But then I saw something else: he was an insecure young man, who did everything in his power to be accepted. I also got to know his other side, the soft, kind one. He made the silliest jokes and was actually adorable when he wasn't trying too hard."

"Of course Jenna, Danny's wife, was doing everything in her power to get us together. She was our cupid," she glanced at him, a crooked smile coming over her face.

"We started to go out on double dates, Jenna's idea of course. And one thing led to another. We started dating and after 14 months, he proposed to me, on my 23rd birthday. We were both too young," she admitted.

She saw that Kurt was paying attention to every single word she said. He was encouraging her silently to go on. From time to time, he would make small caresses at her back or her arm, giving her comfort.

"He had big plans for us. He kept telling me that he had to follow his father's steps and become the chief doctor of a big renown hospital, how amazing our lives would be, as an influential couple in Connecticut, with three blond kids, long weekends at the beach house…He didn't ask me once what I wanted for our future or for my career, for that matter".

Diane put back the photograph where it belonged "Paul and Danny started to work at the Northwestern Hospital and were doing extremely well, both of them. I was working as an intern in a Chicago law firm myself at that time".

"On the day of my graduation, he told me his father had presented us with a house in Connecticut. In addition, he had already accepted a new job in Connecticut and was counting on me to agree with his plan and move there. That same week, Mr. Edelstein, from Edelstein & Morris, invited me to became an associate at their firm," she told him, with a small but pleased grin.

"That was when it hitted me - If I married him, I was destined to be his perfect housewife, the mother of his children, not his partner in life. He never told me to drop law school, not in so many words, but he never liked the idea of having his wife on a law firm, working 24/7."

She saw a blank expression on his face, patiently listening to the whole story. He didn't want to show any emotion to her. He was protecting himself.

"At that point I knew one thing - how much I admired the law. My dream was to become a lawyer and do what I loved. I wanted to dedicate my life making sure the law was working for the benefit of people, for the people."

"Above all, I didn't want become my mother or my Aunt Angie. It scared me to death. I did not want to live for my husband and throw all my dreams away." That was always her greatest fear, it had always been.

Shaking her head, she dismissed her own thoughts and continued "I was part of Paul's life as he was part of mine. I was willing to fight for his goals, but he never showed interest on mine. Soon, I realized I was alone after all."

It was then that she understood for the first time that she needed a partner, not a husband. A partner, who was willing to share her life with, her winnings and failures, her hopes and dreams.

"I loved him, I did," she admitted, "If I haven't I wouldn't have agreed to marry him in the first place. But all the times I looked back and compared my life now with what it should have been, I have never once regretted my decision."

She took a deep breath, glancing at the photograph "I didn't have any contact with Paul after we broke up. He and Danny remained friends, but it was never like before. Danny and Jenna moved to New York a year later and, although geographically close, they only saw each other on special occasions."

Danny always mentioned to her how different Paul was, how serious he had become through the years. He had lost his softness, his playful side. It was difficult for both to continue the friendship.

"Five years later, Paul got engaged again and married the daughter of a rich philanthropist, who happened to be one of his father's best friends. The marriage didn't last long though." she said softly.

"About 25 years after we broke up, I saw him again, at a reception-dinner for the democratic party in New York. He looked the same, but different somehow. He was… Tougher - I think that is the right word. He had lost the soft side, the one that I cared so much about." Every time she thought about that night, she felt a cold running down her spine. That cold, heartless man had been her first love, a man she had seriously thought about spending the rest of her life with.

"One day, about seven years ago, I received a phone call from Jenna. Her voice sounded strange and I knew something was wrong. She called to tell me that Paul had suffered an accident." She shook her head, at a lost of words.

* * *

 **PS:** _Reviews are welcome!_


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt could see how disturbed Diane was. He didn't want to pressure her. She had confessed to him that by the end of their relationship she didn't feel anything for Paul anymore. But he could not stop but wonder - _Did she leave him because she didn't love him anymore? Or because he had let her down?_

What frightened him the most was the fact that their relationship could be clouded by a memory of an old financé. He didn't want to think about the fact that she could still love Paul, after all those years.

"He died?" Kurt asked, clearing his throat.

She nodded, taking a deep breath. "He suffered a car accident at the Cote D'Azur, while driving. He loved sports cars. He was trying a new model that day and speeding more than he should, it seems."

There it was - he could hear from her voice that she still cared for him. And that awareness was shaking the newly found peace he was feeling since early that week.

She smiled faintly at him "When I first heard the news... I was shocked when she told me, but I hate to admit this… I felt sad and nothing else." As she continued, he could see a sadness to her smile "It felt like I've lost a friend, that I haven't seen or talked to in years. Of course I remembered and was thankful for all the special times we shared. He was the first man I loved, and for a long time, the only."

She was a very strong woman, always had been. but at that moment, he saw how shaken she was. He had never seen her so vulnerable before.

"Jenna and I attended the funeral, of course. It was painful to see how devastated his parents were, specially his father. He put all his hopes in Paul but he never once told him how proud he was of all his accomplishments. How stupid men could be," she rolled her eyes, thinking about the absurd of the situation "Both admired each other very much, but they had never admitted it. His ex-wife was there too, with his two full grown up sons."

For a moment, Diane seemed lost in those memories. Uncomfortably, he waited for her to continue, he didn't want to pressure her. She had already opened her heart to him that night and it was one of the greatest gifts she could have ever given to him.

Half grinning, she shook her head "But after I met you… How I feel about you… I've never thought I would feel for anybody, and I didn't, not even for Paul."

She made him feel uncomfortable with such a unexpectedly comment. He had always admired her honesty and directness.

"Funny, it was a long time ago, but I don't remember a time when I was at a loss for words at just a sight of him" She looked up at him flirtatiously, making his heart melt.

He thought about the countless times he was at a loss for words at the sight of her. A huge weight has been lifted from his shoulders. _How could he ever have doubted her love for him?_

"Paul was part of my life and was responsible somehow for the person I turned into. Many decisions I took afterwards, my personal relationships with other men, were all based on the time I spent with him.

"The truth was, I was afraid to let it go and be disappointed again. I didn't want to put my destiny, my life, in somebody else's hand," she admitted, taking a deep breath, "I was scared of commitment, of falling in love. But I should have known that you are never in control of your heart." With a gently mocking tone, she smiled at him "You showed up out of the blue, came and went when I least expected. How could I control that?"

"You couldn't. We kept running away from each other, remember?" He returned softly, allowing the corner of his mouth to turn into a smile.

"Exactly. And when you proposed to me the first time, I took it as an ultimatum. I had to choose between my heart and my career. Funny that everytime that happened, I've never had to think twice and always chose my career."

He looked down to his shoes and felt guilty. What was he thinking, asking her to make such a decision? But then again, at that time he thought he knew her. He made a bad judgment and lost her for some time.

"A few days after that, we won against Bond and Will and I celebrated. He told me to go home and rest. When he said home, the only thing I could think of was you." She whispered gently, staring at his eyes "For the first time in my life, I second thought my decision. Looking back now, I know I chose wisely, but it cost more, much more than it ever had."

"I have always respected who you are, Diane" He said briefly, feeling guilty.

"I know you do. It took me a while to see this and I'm sorry for that." She pronounced the words slowly.

"When you came to my office early this week saying we should think about marriage before taking any decisions… All I could think about was that first proposal. Life gave us a second chance, Kurt, and I didn't want to throw it away." She continued, her eyes providing reassurance.

And when you were leaving my office, I heard something screaming in my head: 'Don't let him go. Don't let him'. And I didn't. God knows when we would have seen each other again. How could I let the man I loved more than life run away from me? For the second time? How could I deny what was right in front of my eyes?" Her voice trembled, as she spoke the words.

He nodded, fully understanding for the first time her decisions "And that's why you didn't want to wait." And she loved him more than life itself...

"That's right, I didn't and I don't. You are what I need, what I've been looking for," she said, snuggling closer to him. "I don't care what people will say and the impact of our relationship will have on my candidacy for the Supreme Court." She shook her head and continued "I won't choose my career over my heart ever again."

"I'm glad you did not choose your career this time," he smiled at her. Truth was, he was actually thrilled that she had changed her mind at the very last minute.

She slid her hand through his hair soothingly. "I'm glad too"

"I love you." He saw her eyes shining. He would never get tired of those eyes or that look.

"I love you." She replied, her mood genuinely lifted.

"And thank you for sharing those memories with me. I know you probably don't like to talk about them."

She nodded at him "You needed to know. You are part of my life now, as they are."

"I appreciate that," he said, exchanging a smile with her.

He didn't need to worry about Paul after all. During all those comings and goings of their relationship, he had doubted about her love for him. Now more than ever, he knew she loved him as much as he loved her.

"I love you." He smiled, looking at her eyes.

"You already said that," she laughed in response.

"I'm saying it again," he snaked his arm around her waist, making her laugh nervously.

"I'm not complaining. I will never get tired of hearing it."

"Good." He whispered in her ears, making her shiver a little. He moved his hand to the side of her face and leaned over, kissing her deeply. She was irresistible tonight.

For a few forgetful moments, he seemed to forget himself on those lips. Slowly, she decided to end the moment and started to pull away.

Smiling up at him, she regretfully reminded him about their commitment "We better get going, it's getting late."

"Uh, yeah, ok" He didn't sound very convincing, even to his own years.

"What?"

He let down a long breath and decided to be strait. "Do we really have to go?"

She raised her eyebrows at his odd behavior "Kurt, we made reservations 4 days ago."

"Yeah, I know, but we could go another day."

"This place is the number one restaurant in Chicago, it's impossible to book!" She mentioned, increasingly frustrated by his behavior.

"I don't care about that." He waved dismissively.

"So, you want to stay, is that what you're saying?" Her voice warm. _If she only knew the effect that sound had on him..._

He nodded, staring at her mouth. _Damn, she looked sexy._

"Okay, we will stay then. Let me show you the rest of the apartment." She reached out and grabbed his wrist, dragging him with her.

He squeezed her hand gently, stopping her going further. "I'm just interested to see upstairs. It is where the bedrooms are, right?" he said flirtatiously. He didn't even try to erase the devilishly smile on his face.

"That's right," she bit her lip to keep it from smiling in return.

"Let's go upstairs," he murmured against her skin as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"You are not interested to see the rest of the apartment?" she whispered, exposing more of her neck to him.

"Oh, I'm interested. But now I have other plans," wrapping his arms around her back, he could feel her tense slowly. "Besides, my strategy consists in learning each room of the apartment, every single corner, carefully explored."

THE END

* * *

 **PS:** _Reviews are ALWAYS welcome!_


End file.
